Our Palace
by Yuki Tsukushi
Summary: Sepasang irisnya memandang tiga sosok yang tengah sibuk membentuk sesuatu pada lapisan kersik halus. Membuatnya sedikit teringat masa lalu/ "Ayo buat istana! Kau jadi ratunya. Aku rajanya. Anak-anak kita nanti jadi pangeran dan puteri. Kau mau kan, Sakura-chan?"/Fluffy/RnR?


**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Palace © Yuki Tsukushi**

**Romance/Poetry/Family**

**AU, OOC, Less conflict/Fluffy**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**~Yonde Kudasai~**

.

.

_Langit cerah, membirukan angkasa_

_Menggelar sinar terang bersama mega-mega_

_Menjamah samudra luas, membuatnya berkilauan_

_Laksana permata saling bekerlapan_.

.

.

Ombak beramai-ramai, saling mengejar bagai berlomba menggapai pesisir. Dengan deru menggebu-gebu, memecah riuh menghantam batu karang, tapi tak putus asa mencapai bibir pantai berselimut pasir putih.

Suara burung layang-layang putih kadang mengiringi nyanyian deburan laut. Mengudara bebas, menelusuri bentangan atap biru, sesekali menerbangkan diri agak rendah ketika hendak meraih mangsa kecil yang menari-nari di permukaan.

Dari kejauhan, laut tampak menampilkan dua warna yang berbeda. Meski warna asli lebih mendominasi.

Biru dan hijau.

.

Dua warna yang menyuguhkan daya pikat.

Juga dimiliki oleh dua sosok dewasa ini yang berada di pinggir pantai. Kilauan yang tak kalah indahnya. Semacam batu permata, _sapphire_ dan _emerald_ saling bertaut.

Keduanya kadang beradu pandang dengan senyuman yang terselip, seolah tanpa suara, biru dan hijau saling berbicara.

.

.

Pemandangan yang indah, sejenak mengalihkan dirinya dari novel yang baru setengah ia baca. Membuatnya terpaku dengan nuansa alam bebas penuh pesona. Tak luput jua, sepasang irisnya memandang tiga sosok yang sangat ia sayangi. Suami dan kedua anaknya.

Tak ada penghuni lain selain mereka di tempat ini. Karena lokasinya memang sangat jauh dari keramaian kota, rumah mereka pun sangat dekat. Yah, bisa dikatakan keluarga kecil itu membangun tempat tinggal menghadap hamparan laut biru.

Wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum, kala melihat ketiganya tengah sibuk membentuk sesuatu pada lapisan kersik halus.

"Mereka buat istana pasir rupanya," gumam perempuan yang menyandang marga Namikaze sejak enam tahun yang lalu.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang sehingga ia tersenyum geli. Seolah sesuatu yang dilihatnya sangatlah lucu. Menjadikan pria yang berada di sana agak heran memandangnya.

.

.

_Semilir angin menyapa wajahku_

_Mengajak diri meresapi hadirnya_

_Surai halus pun bermain di bahuku_

_Menggugah rasa terlena akan belaiannya_

_._

_Pandanganku terarah padamu_

_Melihatmu bersama sepasang buah cinta_

_Membangun butiran pasir dengan tanganmu_

_Membuatku teringat awal cinta masa kita_

_._

"_**Ayo buat istana! Kau jadi ratunya. Aku rajanya. Anak-anak kita nanti jadi pangeran dan puteri. Kau mau kan, Sakura-chan?"**_

_._

_Konyol dan memalukan_

_Benciku awalnya…_

_Wajah ini terlihat marah_

_Bibir ini mengumpat kasar_

_Tangan ini memukul keras_

_Kaki ini menendang kuat_

_._

_Tapi semua sia-sia_

_Tak berarti apa-apa_

_Kau masih saja menggoda_

_Mengusik lembut ke dalam dada_

_Hingga…_

_Hati ini tak berdaya_

_Terjerat mahligai cinta  
_.

.

.

"Yah... nih masyih belantakan, belum jadi, isstana pasyilnya jelek… _Nii-chan_ nda tahu bikinnya," omel gadis mungil bermahtokan selaras dengan warna bunga di musim semi. Dengan pengucapan kata yang masih cadel.

"_Ai_-_chan_ bantuin! _Tousan_ juga jangan duduk ajjah di situ," mohon bocah laki-laki dengan wajah memelas, memiliki rambut serupa dengan lelaki dewasa yang tadi dipanggilnya dengan sebutan _Tousan_.

Sementara, pria yang sejak tadi mengawasi mereka hanya tertawa, melihat buah hatinya membuat istana pasir dengan serius, tapi belum terlihat hasilnya sampai sekarang.

"_Tou-chan_ kok ketawa syih, bantuin _Nii-chan_. Ai pengen isstana pasyil." Gadis kecil yang lebih muda dua tahun dari kakaknya, menarik tangan ayahnya agar ikut membantu membuat bangunan pasir.

"Iya… tapi Ai-chan bantuin _Tousan_ juga yah," pintanya dengan tutur kata yang halus.

"Tentu, Ai passti bantu," jawabnya diselingi dengan senyuman lebar yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi putih nan kecil.

Alhasil, mereka pun bersama-sama membentuk istana pasir. Tak lupa, diselingi canda tawa di antara ketiganya.

"Hose, ambil lagi air supaya pasir ini bisa berbentuk dan berdiri kokoh!" Anak sulung itu menuruti perkatan ayahnya untuk mengambil air dengan ember kecil yang ia bawa dari rumah. Adiknya juga ikut membantu, dan gelak tawa tercipta saat gulungan ombak itu menjilat kaki-kaki mereka.

Pria pemilik _sapphire_ itu menoleh ke belakang, melihat wanita pujaannya yang juga melihat dirinya sambil tertawa geli. Membuatnya heran dan penasaran apa yang ditertawakannya.

"_Tousan_! Ajak _Kaasan_ ke sini buat bantu kita," ujar bocah berumur lima tahun ini sesampainya setelah mengambil air laut.

"Iya, _Tou-chan _panggil _Kaa-chan_ syupaya isstananya cepat jadi," imbuh sang adik.

Ayah kedua anak ini tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, lalu mengacak-acak rambut keduanya seraya berkata, "Ide yang bagus, nanti _Tousan_ bawa _Kaasan_ ke sini."

.

.

Pria berkulit tan itu menghampiri wanita yang sedang berjemur sambil memejamkan mata. Membangunkannya dengan menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut. "Sakura…"

Kelopaknya terbuka menampilkan sepasang iris _emerald_, melihat _sapphire_ yang lebih dulu menatapnya dengan teduh. "Hmm… pasir istananya sudah selesai?"

"Belum, justru aku disuruh anak-anak mengajakmu ke sana. Hei, apa yang kautertawakan tadi?" Sembari menjawab dan melontarkan pertanyaan, ia duduk di samping istrinya.

Sedangkan sang wanita masih belum beranjak dari posisinya. "Aku hanya mengingat masa lalu saat kau memintaku jadi ratu untukmu."

Naruto tergelak mendengarnya. "Kau masih mengingatnya? Saat itu, aku tidak sengaja menendang bola ke arahmu sampai merusak istana pasir yang habis kaubuat."

"Ah, kau memang sengaja, Naruto!"

"Eh, serius... aku tidak sengaja. Tapi, setidaknya aku membantumu membuatnya kembali. Benar 'kan?"

"Iya sih... tapi setelah itu kau mengatakan hal yang bodoh. Kau seperti melamarku secara tidak langsung."

"Heh… dan sebagai gantinya, kau membuatku babak belur."

"Tapi percuma saja aku memukulmu, kau terus saja mengejarku."

"Haha... tapi usahaku tak sia-sia, 'kan. Dan sekarang kita memang tengah membangun istana kecil yang dihuni oleh empat orang."

"Empat orang? Kau tak ingin menambahnya, Naruto?" tanyanya dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Siapa bilang aku tak ingin? Aku justru berkeinginan memiliki tim kesebelasan, asal kau mau memberiku sebelas anak."

Sakura langsung saja meninju lengan Naruto setelah mendengar permintaannya yang agak berlebihan. "Hei, kau ingin menyiksaku? Kau sih enak, akunya yang susah."

"Hahaha… aku hanya bercanda, Sakura-_chan_. Kau tahu, dua anak sudah membuatku merasa sempurna memiliki keluarga seperti ini."

"Yah kau benar, tapi kalau _Kami-sama_ memberikannya lagi, aku tak keberatan," ucapnya jujur yang disambut sebuah senyuman hangat dari sosok yang telah lama bersemayam di hatinya.

"Ayo, kita ke tempat anak-anak. Mereka sudah lama menunggu," ajaknya kepada wanita itu.

Sakura menyambut tangan yang terulur ke arahnya, agar ia beranjak dari posisi tidurnya. Dan ia tertawa melihat tingkah konyol lelaki yang membelakanginya, sedang membungkukan badan.

"Naiklah di punggungku, Ratu… maaf tak ada tandu yang bisa kusediakan untukmu."

"Kau itu terlalu berlebihan," ejeknya tapi ia malah mendekat dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher pria ini, membiarkan kedua kakinya ditarik olehnya.

Namikaze Sakura menyamankan tubuhnya bersandar pada punggung itu. Mendekap begitu erat, tanpa membuat empunya merasa sesak. Menyesap aroma khas dari pemilik bahu ini yang sangat disukainya entah sejak kapan—tak jemu untuk diciumnya.

Dia membiarkan matanya terpejam merasakan sensasi. Mengingat-ingat kilasan lalu tentang dia dengan pria ini.

Tak pernah ia duga bahwa hati dan raganya akan dia berikan padanya—lelaki yang dulu tak masuk dalam _list_ pria idamannya. Karena sebelumnya, Sakura sangat menyukai pria yang _cool_, tampan, dewasa, berkarisma dan—ah, pokoknya tipe idaman yang biasa dicari para wanita. Sedangkan Naruto meski memiliki wajah tampan tapi baginya, dia hanya pemuda berisik yang selalu saja bertingkah konyol. Sehingga ia begitu membencinya, terlebih saat pria itu mulai mengejar dan sering mengajaknya kencan walau puluhan kali sering ia tolak.

Tapi itu dulu.

Sangat dulu.

Karena pada akhirnya ia telah jatuh hati padanya.

.

Naruto membuka suara saat tengah berjalan, menapaki lahan berpasir menuju ke tempat buah hatinya berada. "Sakura, aku punya puisi untukmu. Kau mau mendengarnya?"

"Puisi? Jangan berlagak romantis, Naruto!" serunya meremehkan.

"Hei, kau cukup mendengarnya saja."

"Baiklah."

Setelah mendengar semacam sajak dari pria yang tengah menggendongnya, ia tertawa lepas. "Puisimu payah tapi… "Sambil menopang dagu pada bahu tegap ini, ia berbisik lembut padanya. "tetaplah seperti itu, Naruto… sampai langit dan bumi benar-benar terpisah."

"_Tousan_!"

"_Kaa-chan_!"

Dari kejauhan, dua bocah itu berteriak memanggil orang tuanya ketika melihat dua sosok yang sejak tadi ditunggu, menuju ke tempat mereka berada. Membuat objek yang diteriaki tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan.

.

.  
_Ibarat langit dan bumi yang satu_

_Seperti itulah jalinan kita menyatu_

_Meski panas kauhantarkan _

_Meski salju kaujatuhkan _

_Meski badai kauhempaskan_

_Meski gemuruh kaugaungkan _

_Aku masih setia menopangmu_

.

_Karena tak akan ada bumi, jika tak ada langit_

_Karena tak akan ada aku, jika kau tak ada di sisi_

.

.

.

Pesisir itu masih saja dihuni oleh empat sosok itu. Dengan membawa bekal untuk makan siang, keluarga kecil ini menghabiskan waktu di tempat yang cukup mampu menghilangkan kepenatan bagi semua orang.

Kini, Sakura berbantalkan lengan Naruto sembari memejamkan mata merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa. Dengan dilindungi oleh sebuah payung besar, keduanya menikmati berbaring di hamparan pasir. Sementara itu, dua anaknya masih bermain-main tak jauh dari pengawasan mereka.

Dia mengubah posisi menghadap suaminya. Sementara jemari lentiknya bertumpu pada dada bidang yang dilapisi kaos putih. "Naruto…."

"Hmm…," jawabnya. Ia membalas perlakuan sang istri dengan memainkan helaian rambut yang begitu halus beraroma _cherry_, lantaran tak ingin kalah oleh jemari cantik yang tengah bermain-main membentuk pola abstrak di dadanya.

"Kau percaya dengan kehidupan setelah ini?"

"Maksudmu reinkarnasi?"

"Yah… kau ingin kehidupan seperti apa?"

"Hmm…"

"Apa kau ingin hidup seperti cerita di dongeng-dongeng?"

"Aku kurang suka. Agak monoton."

"Eh, bukannya kau mau membangun istana asli bersama? Cerita seperti itu selalu berakhir bahagia."

"Boleh juga, dengan begitu aku bisa punya banyak selir 'kan, Sakura-chan──Aww..." Naruto meringis kesakitan saat Sakura mencubit pinggangnya.

"Dasar _baka-henta_i!"

"Hehe… cuma bercanda. Hmm... aku ingin yang lebih menantang."

"Seperti apa? Atau kayak dunia mafia, begitu?"

"Hampir seperti itu… tapi lebih tepatnya, aku ingin hidup di dunia ninja."

"…"

"Lalu kita bertemu dan kita saling menyukai. Kemudian menjalani misi bersama-sama. Setelah itu kita me─"

"Eh, bagaimana kalau seandainya aku tak menyukaimu, malah mencintai pria lain?" sanggah Sakura.

"Heh, akan kubuat kau sadar jika aku tulus mencintaimu. Berusaha melakukan yang terbaik agar kau mau melihatku. Membuktikan bahwa aku selalu ada untukmu─"

Wanita itu masih mendengar, belum memberikan komentar. Karena dia yakin penuturan suaminya belum selesai.

"─mengorbankan segalanya, meskipun pada akhirnya kau tidak mau membuka hatimu untukku. Setidaknya, aku berusaha membuatmu tersenyum, Sakura-_chan_. Bagiku, itu sudah membuat hatiku tenang."

"Kenapa kau sangat percaya diri sekali mengatakan itu, _Baka_?"

"Heh, jangan salah. Nyatanya, di kehidupan ini aku berhasil mendapatkanmu dan kau berhenti mengejar si _Teme_ itu, 'kan. Dan akhirnya kau bersedia menjadi ratu untukku, bukan? Membangun istana sederhana, memberiku putra putri kecil yang hmmp──"

Tak tahan mendengar ocehan yang membuatnya terasa istimewa.

Dia beranjak, membungkam bibir suaminya.

Dengan kecupan hangat…

Basah… namun berarti.

"Aku harap, sampai kapan pun kau tetap menjadi raja di istanaku. Panglima hidupku dan ayah untuk permata kecilku. Dan semoga saja di kehidupan lain… akan seperti ini. Camkan itu, Naruto!"

Dia tersenyum pada seraut wajah cantik di atasnya. "Kau tahu, tak ada yang lebih membuatku bahagia, saat kau memilihku," ungkapnya tulus seiring dengan tangan kokohnya menggapai kepala sang istri untuk mendekat kembali, hingga membuat kening keduanya saling melekat.

Luapan mesra ia berikan pada belahan jiwa, sebagai hadiah atas kejujuran yang telah membuat hatinya terasa hangat.

Perlakuan lembut nan manis yang ia persembahkan hanya untuk dia—sang ratu istananya.

.

.

_Memandang takjub emerald bercahaya _

_Menawan hati_

_Menatap intens bibir menggoda_

_Menggetarkan diri_

_._

_Menyatu kasih beradu belai_

_Hasrat tak jemu dalam sensasi buai_

_Kecapan melagu di tiap helai_

_Mereguk nikmat delima nan aduhai_

.

.

Namun… kala gejolak tengah mendera—

—sepasang permata mengejutkannya.

"_Kaa-chan_ kok gigit bibilnya _Tou-chan_ syih, kalo beldalah gimana? Teluss napa_ Kaa-chan_ ada di atas _Tou-chan_?"

"Iyah nih, _Kaasan_ jahat. Kenapa nindih _Tousan_ kayak gitu?

Membuat bibir keduanya merekah… mendengar alunan polosnya.

.

.

_Kau langitku, aku bumimu_

_Kau ratuku, aku rajamu_

_Istana kita, rumah kita_

_Permata hati, buah cinta kita._

.

.

.

**~Owari~**

.

.

* * *

Sebelumnya, maaf kalau puisinya masih sederhana dan acak-acakan pula.

Dan nama ank mereka, Hoseki n Aiko = permata kesayangan/dilindungi ^^. nyehehe, gomen kalo gaje, daku paling bingung kalo nyari nama chara OC.

Semoga menghibur buat NS Shippers ^^.

Okey minna, Wasurenai, REVIEW…


End file.
